scix_hyperloopfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
Background *BSc Statistics (Hons) Second Class (Upper Divison) - Roughly equivalent to a US GPA of 3.5. *Jobless, only just out of university *Planning to get a job, save up, do an MSc in Medical Statistics *Lots of experience in mathematical optimisation through linear programming using AMPL . *Did my dissertation on airline scheduling using strong applications of the Travelling Salesman Problem. *Organisational experience: Manage the UK /out/ mailing list and facebook group, plus experience managing groups of people (Pathfinder DM as well as running after-school clubs a few years ago). *Quite skilled with Photoshop, mostly exploiting the built-in randomised generation tools inherent in the program Skills Highly skilled at asking only-vaguely relevant questions about things that seem obvious. Aside from that, most things to do with mathematical optimisation I can be counted on for. I've got a good, strong understanding of how to use AMPL and what the Gurobi solver can handle; my license runs out soon and I don't plan on buying another one as they cost $12K a year. As such, I will be making use of the NEOS server which isn't ideal but I've not got a lot of choice. On the plus side, if we end up exploiting much more powerful and CPU intensive functions in AMPL then the NEOS server should be a lot faster at this than my piddly little HP 250 laptop. Feel free to come and ask me about my TSPTC. Outside of mathematical optimisation, I'm a statistician. This is actually where I intend to direct my career (rather than operational research). I'm better at data analysis in a medical context, but regardless of that I can perform data analysis on pretty much any data set (I'll even do predictive data analysis even though the thought of it makes my skin crawl) using SPSS, Minitab 16 or R. I doubt my experience using GPower will come in handy for this project, as the required n for sample sizes is usually in the range of dozens or hundreds and I am presuming that if we need to run a number of computer simulations that we will be able to do thousands of them (so any power calculations would be pretty much pointless; our power is going to be pretty darn good). If we DO need to take this into consideration, however, then I am happy to do power calculations as well. TL;DR Mathematical optimisation & Data analysis Affiliations and Responsibilities Involved in any scheduling problems we might have (such as time of day to meet). Unassigned to any team as of now. Contact and Aliases I go by Necromancer through most of my 4chan related stuff, as well as many other things. You can call me by that name, or you can call me Sophie. I can be contacted at sophie.hughes94@yahoo.co.uk Other Info Time zone is UTC+0000 (United Kingdom time - between March 29th and October 25th 2015, and between March 27th and October 30th 2016, this time zone changes to UTC+0100 for daylight savings). To see the current time for me, please visit: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/uk/london